thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chupacabra
| Originaltitel = Chupacabra | USA = 13. November 2011 | DE = 18. November 2011 | Regie = Guy Ferland | Drehbuch = David Leslie Johnson | Quote = 6,12 Mio. | Vorherige = "Die Cherokee Rose" | Nächste = "Beichten" }} "Chupacabra" (im Original: "Chupacabra") ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 11. Folge der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Leslie Johnson geschrieben. Regie führte Guy Ferland. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode fand am 13. November 2011 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 18. November 2011 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Die Gruppe ist besorgt, ob sie auf Hershels Farm sicher ist, und fasst deshalb einen Plan. Doch Hershel ist mit dem getroffenen Beschluss alles andere als zufrieden: Er macht seinen Gästen klar, dass sie ruhig noch eine Weile bleiben können - dass aber auch seine Gastfreundschaft irgendwann ein Ende hat... Handlung Auf einem Highway ist ein langer Stau entstanden. Shane Walsh sitzt in seinem Auto und versucht ein Radiosignal zu empfangen. Draußen spielen Carl und Sophia ein Brettspiel, als sie das Geräusch eines Hubschraubers hören. Sie suchen den Nachthimmel nach der Quelle des Geräusches ab. Carl wirft ein, dass er Hunger hat. Carol bietet etwas zu Essen an. Sie geht zur Fahrertür und will gerade etwas heraus holen, als Ed, ihr Mann, die Tür zuschlägt. Paranoid verbietet er die Vorräte mit den Fremden zu teilen aus Angst, dass dann alle zu ihm kommen würden und sein Essen verlangen. Carol ordnet sich unter und geht. Lori hat das Gespräch belauscht und fragt Shane nach Neuigkeiten. Dieser gibt enttäuscht zu, dass weder das Notfallsystem noch die Infos über das Flüchtlingscamp weiter gesendet werden. Er will die Straße hinauf gehen um nach weiteren Informationen zu suchen. Carol bietet Lori eine Notration an und erfindet eine Notlüge, dass Ed die restlichen Rationen wohl vergessen hätte. Lori bittet sie auf Carl aufzupassen und folgt Shane. Sophia will Carl aufheitern und bewundert Shane als seinen Vater. Carl erklärt ihr, dass sein Vater gestorben ist. Plötzlich hören sie einen dumpfen Knall und sind beunruhigt. Währenddessen erklärt Shane gegenüber Lori, dass die Gewalt auf den Straßen ausbricht, wenn die Leute keine Hoffnung mehr auf das Flüchtlingscamp haben. Sie gehen zügig an einer Schlägerei vorbei. Da bemerken sie, wie drei Helikopter über ihren Köpfen hinweg fliegen. Sie verlassen die Straße und sehen Atlanta von Ferne. In der Stadt sind mehrere Feuer ausgebrochen und immer mehr Hubschrauber fliegen hinzu. Shane erklärt, dass sie Napalmbomben auf die Straßen abwerfen. Lori verliert die Fassung, doch Shane bleibt stark und tröstet sie. Lori hat verschlafen. Sie steht auf und wird von Dale vor dem Zelt begrüßt. Danach geht sie hinüber zu Carol und bittet darum beim nächsten mal geweckt zu werden. Insbesondere, wenn Waschtag ist. Carol hat die große Küche im Haupthaus bemerkt und möchte für Hershel und seine Familie ein Essen zaubern - hauptsächlich um sich vom Sorgen um Sophia abzulenken. Lori stimmt zu. Carol bittet sie, die Einladung auszusprechen, da sie als Frau von Rick die inoffizielle First-Lady ist. Rick kommt vorbei und ruft den Suchtrupp zusammen um über der Karte die Einsatzgebiete festzulegen. Jimmy kommt hinzu und möchte helfen. Rick fragt, ob Hershel damit einverstanden ist und der Junge bestätigt es. Sie sprechen darüber, dass Daryl am Tag zuvor ein Farmhaus gefunden hat, indem jemand in einem Schrank übernachtet hat. Daryl beschließt auf einen Bergkamm zu reiten um von dort die Gegend einzusehen. T-Dog stichelt und zieht Daryl damit auf, dass er an Chupacabras glaubt. Dale erklärt, dass Daryl in der ersten Nacht am Lagerfeuer davon erzählt hat, dass er ein solches Tier einmal bei einer Hörnchen-Jagd gesehen haben wollte. Als Daryl merkt, wie sie sich lustig machen über ihn, wird er sauer, nimmt sich seinen Bogen und geht davon. Jimmy hat nach einem Gewehr gegriffen, doch Rick verwehrt es ihm. Er möchte erst, dass Jimmy weiß, wie man damit umgehen kann. Shane reagiert und lädt Jimmy zum Schießtraining am nächsten Tag ein. Andrea möchte die Hilfe von Jimmy annehmen und so werden sie für die Planquadrate eingeteilt. Glenn sitzt auf der Veranda und spielt mit der Gitarre, die ihm Dale und T-Dog vom Autofriedhof mitgebracht haben. Maggie kommt aus dem Haus. Sie bemerkt Glenn und spricht ihn auf die Gitarre an. Er erwähnt, dass sie noch 11 Kondome hat. Sie neckt ihn und meint, dass sie 11 Minuten ihres Lebens verloren hätte. Glenn versucht es cool zu nehmen, doch sie lässt ihn verunsichert stehen. Rick und Shane durchstreifen den Wald. Dabei hängt Shane einige rote Stofffetzen auf. Rick spricht ihn auf vergangene Frauengeschichten an um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Shane prahlt mit seiner Vergangenheit und bezeichnet sich selbst als Highschool-Hengst, der regelmäßig 30-jährige knallt. Plötzlich wird Shane ernst und möchte die Leute und Geschichten am liebsten vergessen. Er sieht sie als Ballast an und fühlt sich dieser Vergangenheit verpflichtet, wenn man sich zu lange in Erinnerungen verliert. Dann fragt er Rick direkt, was sie im Wald machen und erklärt, dass Sophia wahrscheinlich tot ist. Auf die Frage, ob sie die Suche abbrechen sollen, weicht Shane aus und beschuldigt Rick stattdessen, dass er schwere Entscheidungen vertagt. Er erinnert an ihre Polizeieinsätze, wo nach 72 Stunden Suche nach einem Vermissten eine Suche nach einer Leiche wurde. Shane wird sehr deutlich und erklärt, dass ihn Sophia nur soweit interessiert, wie sie die anderen nicht gefährdet. Er wird wütend und erklärt, dass sie schon halb in Fort Benning wären, wenn sie nicht nach Sophia gesucht hätten. Dabei wirft er Rick vor, dass Carl unverletzt wäre und Otis vielleicht noch am Leben. Rick reagiert und erklärt, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Sophia verloren gegangen ist. Shane wechselt das Thema und bemerkt einen blauen Lumpen, der zu Andreas und T-Dogs Quadrat gehört. Daryl reitet auf Nelly, einem Pferd von Hershel, durch den Wald. Dabei erlegt er ein Hörnchen und kommt an einem Fluss vorbei, in dem er eine Puppe an einem Felsen liegen sieht. Er geht den steilen Hang hinab und erkennt die Puppe von Sophia. Sofort ruft er nach dem Mädchen, doch niemand antwortet. Er reitet weiter. Plötzlich erschreckt sich Nelly vor einer Schlange und wirft Daryl vom Sattel. Er stürzt in ein Wasserbecken, wobei sich eine Platzwunde am Kopf zuzieht und der Pfeil seiner Armbrust sich in seine linke Seite bohrt. Mit seinem Messer trennt er sich die Ärmel ab und bindet sich damit die Pfeilwunde ab. Er sucht sich einen stabilen Stützstock und möchte beginnen die steile Felswand zu erklimmen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hört. Instinktiv greift er nach seinem Bogen, doch diesen hat er im Wasserbecken verloren. Mit seinem Stock durchsucht er den kleinen Bach und findet den Bogen. Dann beginnt er mit dem Aufstieg. Lori bringt einen Eimer ins Lager, als Glenn sie abfängt. Sie sprechen über die Schwangerschaft von Lori. Diese bittet Glenn nichts zu sagen. Dann kommen Rick und Shane von der Suche zurück. Glenn wirft Lori vor, dass sie nicht einmal ihrem Mann etwas gesagt hat und geht frustriert davon. Lori spricht mit Rick über den Einsatz im Wald. Rick erklärt, dass Shane die Suche nach Sophia einstellen will. Er ist verunsichert, ob seine Entscheidungsfindung noch immer richtig ist. Lori bestätigt ihn und erklärt, dass er seine Entscheidungen trifft anhand der Informationen, die er hat. Beth taucht auf und bittet Rick zu Hershel, der mit ihm reden will. Daryl hat inzwischen fast den Abhang überwunden, als er abrutscht und zurück in die Schlucht fällt. Rick findet Hershel hinter einem Haus, wo er gerade dabei ist einen Generator mit Benzin zu füllen. Hershel erklärt, dass eins seiner Pferde fehlt. Rick möchte mit Daryl darüber sprechen, den er im Verdacht hat das Pferd genommen zu haben. Dann spricht Hershel ihn auf Jimmy an, den er ohne Erlaubnis mit auf die Suche genommen hat. Rick wendet ein, dass der Junge behauptet hat, er hätte eine Erlaubnis. Hershel erklärt ruhig, dass der Junge erst 17 ist und kein Mitglied der Familie, sich Hershel allerdings verantwortlich für den Jungen fühlt. Hershel möchte, dass solche Dinge mit ihm besprochen werden. Er schlägt vor, dass sich Rick und Hershel jeweils um die eigenen Leute kümmern. Rick geht und Hershel schaltet den Generator ein. Daryl liegt auf einer Sandbank, als er plötzlich von Merle, seinem Bruder, halluziniert. Völlig emotionslos fragt er, warum Daryl den Pfeil nicht einfach heraus zieht. Er beleidigt Daryl als Weichei. Dann erklärt er, dass er die ganzen Jahre versucht hat einen Kerl aus Daryl zu machen und er nun in der Einöde an einem einfachen Unfall stirbt. Daryl erklärt, dass er ein Mädchen sucht. Merle erwidert, dass er sich mehr Sorgen um ein Mädchen, als um seinen Bruder macht. Daryl lässt das nicht gelten, denn er hätte wahnsinnig nach seinem Bruder gesucht, der sich einfach nur hätte finden lassen müssen. Merle rückt Rick, mit dem Daryl damals gesucht hat, ins richtige Licht und erklärt, dass dieser ihn gefesselt auf dem Dach zurückgelassen hat und ihn somit gezwungen hat seine Hand abzutrennen. Er beschimpft die Gruppe mit rassistischen Bemerkungen und erklärt, dass sie ihn sofort fallen lassen, wenn sie können. Dann drillt er ihn dazu aufzustehen und tritt ihm gegen den Fuß. Daryl kommt etwas zu sich und bemerkt, wie ein Zombie sich an seinem Schuh zu schaffen macht. Er tritt ihn um, kämpft mit ihm und schlägt ihm den Kopf mit seiner Stütze ein. Ein zweiter Zombie nähert sich. Daryl zieht sich den Pfeil aus der Seite, spannt seine Armbrust und erschießt den Zombie wenige Meter vor ihm. Erschöpft fällt er um. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, zieht er sich sein Shirt aus und verbindet die Wunde an der Seite besser. Dabei gibt er Merle recht. Er isst die Innereien des gefangenen Hörnchen, nimmt sich die Schnürsenkel eines der Zombies, schneidet ihnen die Ohren ab und bastelt sich daraus eine Kette. Dann macht er sich daran den Abhang wieder zu besteigen. Kurz vor dem Ende erscheint ihm Merle erneut. Er spielt sich als großer Bruder auf, doch Daryl erklärt, dass sein Bruder nie für ihn da war. Merle stachelt ihn weiter an. Als Daryl oben angekommen ist, verschwindet sein Bruder spurlos. Im Haus bereiten die Frauen das Abendessen zu, mit dem sich die Überlebenden bei Hershel bedanken wollen. Hershel bemerkt das Treiben im Nebenzimmer und spricht seine Tochter, Maggie, darauf an. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie alles zu selbstverständlich nehmen und sie wendet ein, dass es nur ein Essen ist. Dann spricht er sie auf Glenn an. Sie erklärt, dass er nur ein Freund ist. Hershel macht deutlich, dass er eine Meinung zum Asiaten hat. Maggie besteht auf ihrer Selbstständigkeit und möchte gehen. Er ruft ihr nach, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr an die anderen gewöhnen sollte, denn sie werden nicht für immer bleiben. Dale bringt einen Kanister zum Wohnwagen. Er bemerkt Andrea auf dem Dach. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie mithelfen will das Camp zu beschützen. Er geht in den Wagen. Dort wartet Glenn auf ihn und gibt ihm ein Buch zurück. Sie sprechen über Frauen und ihre Menstruation. Glenn meint gelesen zu haben, dass sich die Zyklen der Frauen aufeinander einstellen. Dale blockt ab und rät diese Theorie geheim zu halten. Dale fragt, wer noch (hormonell) verrückt spielt. Glenn setzt sich und weist auf Maggie und erklärt, dass er ihr Verhalten nicht erklären kann. Dann rutscht ihm Lori heraus. Dale setzt bei Lori an, doch Glenn kann das Geheimnis bewahren. Dale beginnt von vorn und fragt nach Maggie. Er findet heraus, dass sie Sex miteinander gehabt hatten und belehrt Glenn, dass ihr Vater es nicht gut finden wird. Glenn wendet ein, dass sie 22 ist, doch Dale erklärt, dass es trotzdem falsch ist. Nach dieser Belehrung geht Glenn geknickt hinaus. Andrea schaut zufrieden dem davon laufenden Glenn nach, als ihr Blick über das Feld geht und sie einen Streuner bemerkt. Sie springt auf und alarmiert die Gruppe. Rick kommt hinzu und fragt ob es mehrere sind. Er möchte nicht, dass Andrea schießt. Shane und T-Dog greifen nach stumpfen Waffen und gehen dem Streuner entgegen. Rick will lieber Hershel verständigen, da dieser sich um die Streuner kümmern wollte, doch Shanes Gruppe hört nicht auf ihn. Rick rennt in den Wohnwagen und greift seine Waffe. Sie rennen hinüber und Rick zielt auf den Zombie. Sie erkennen, dass es Daryl ist. Dieser merkt zynisch an, dass Rick zum 3. Mal auf ihn zielt und fragt ob er nicht abdrücken will. Plötzlich ein Schuss und Daryl wird am Kopf getroffen. Zuerst freut sich Andrea, dass sie getroffen hat, doch dann hört sie die Schreie der Anderen. Hershel kommt mit den anderen aus dem Haus gerannt und fragt was los sei. Andrea und Dale rennen zum verwundeten Daryl. Ihr tut es sofort leid, doch er ist bereits ohnmächtig. T-Dog findet die Puppe von Sophia an Daryls Gürtel. Daryl erklärt, während er von Hershel versorgt wird, dass er die Puppe am Fluss gefunden hat. Rick freut sich, dass sie somit die Suche stark einengen können. Hershel bemerkt, dass sie die gefunden Antibiotika fast aufgebraucht haben und fragt nach seinem Pferd. Er erklärt, dass das Pferd nervös ist und leicht scheut. Dann verwundert er sich, dass sie so lange überlebt haben. Vor der Tür wartet Lori um zu erfahren, was mit Daryl ist. Rick beruhigt sie. Shane tritt hinzu und pflichtet Hershel bei, dass gerade Daryl fast wegen einer Puppe gestorben wäre. Rick sieht die Puppe allerdings als Zeichen und will jetzt erst recht weitersuchen. Er geht hinaus. Shane spricht mit Lori darüber, dass er recht hat, doch Lori respektiert die Entscheidung von Rick. Sie sieht die Methode von Shane, Verluste einfach abzuschreiben und weiter zu machen, nicht als schwierige Entscheidung. Er wirft ein, dass das einzig wichtige für ihn Lori und Carl sind. Lori wehrt ab und erklärt, dass sie und ihr Sohn nicht mehr sein Problem oder Ausrede sind. Vor dem Haus sitzt Andrea auf den Stufen der Veranda. Daryl kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass es ihm bald wieder gut geht. Er fragt nach ihrem Befinden und tröstet sie. Lori sitzt an Carls Krankenbett und weint leise vor sich hin. Carol kommt zu ihr und holt sie zum Essen. Beim gemeinsamen Mahl sitzen die Glenn, Maggie, Jimmy und Beth an einem separaten Tisch, während die übrigen an der langen Tafel sitzen. Alle schweigen. Glenn versucht die Anspannung zu lösen und fragt, wer Gitarre spielen kann. Patricia erinnert sich, dass der verstorbene Otis spielen konnte. Maggie steckt Glenn einen Zettel zu mit der Frage wo sie sich heute Abend treffen wollen. Glenn antwortet, doch Dale und Hershel bemerken den Briefwechsel. Carol bringt Daryl etwas vom Abendbrot ans Bett und fragt nach seinem Befinden. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann erklärt sie ihm, dass er mehr für ihre Tochter getan hat, als ihr Vater das ganze Leben. Daryl will dies erst abtun, dass er erklärt, dass Rick und Shane das auch getan hätten, doch Carol besteht darauf, dass er mindestens genauso gut ist, wie diese beiden. Nachdem der Abwasch getan ist, nimmt Maggie den Zettel von Glenn hervor und liest, dass er es auf einem Heuboden machen will. Glenn geht mit einer Decke zur Scheune und bemerkt, dass die Türen verschlossen sind. Er geht um das Gebäude und bemerkt eine Treppe, die auf den Dachboden führt. Maggie kommt aus dem Haupthaus gerannt. Oben auf dem Dachboden bemerkt Glenn einen stechenden Geruch. Dann sieht die Zombies unten in der Scheune. Maggie ist nun bei ihm und erklärt, dass er das nicht sehen sollte. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal als Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies als Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden als Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn als Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Rückblende ** Halluzination Nebendarsteller * IronE Singleton als T-Dog * Madison Lintz als Sophia Peletier* * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Greene * Michael Rooker als Merle Dixon** * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene * Scott Wilson als Hershel Greene * Jane McNeill als Patricia * James Allen McCune als Jimmy * Adam Minarovich als Ed Peletier* Nicht im Abspann Todesfälle * 1 Eichhörnchen Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Arnold Greene. (Untot) * Letzter Auftritt von Ed Peletier. (Rückblende) * Der Titel der Episode "Chupacabra" bezieht sich auf die Tatsache, dass Daryl in seiner ersten Nacht im Lager außerhalb von Atlanta behauptet, er habe einmal einen Chupacabra bei einer Eichhörnchenjagd gesehen. ** Es bezieht sich auch auf die Chupacabra, die als Form seines missbräuchlichen älteren Bruders Merle als Repräsentation seiner inneren Dämonen zeigt. * Als Daryl die Farm erreicht, bemerkt er, dass dies bereits das dritte Mal ist, dass Rick seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hat. Die anderen beiden waren in "Tag der Frösche" und "Tag 194". * Michael Rooker (Merle Dixon) erscheint in dieser Episode als Halluzination, nachdem er acht Folgen abwesend war. ** Diese Episode ist das erste Mal, dass die Brüder Daryl und Merle in derselben Episode gemeinsam zu sehen sind, obwohl Merle nur eine Halluzination ist. ** Daryl sieht die Halluzination von Merle mit seiner noch vorhandenen rechten Hand. * Laurie Holden erhielt Morddrohungen von den Fans, nachdem Andrea in dieser Episode auf Daryl erschossen hatte. Als Antwort darauf machte Norman Reedus ein Foto mit ihr und postete es auf seinem Instagram und sagte den Fans, dass es ihm gut gehe. * Obwohl nicht namentlich erwähnt, ist dies der erste Auftritt von Operation Kobalt. Es wird später erklärt und benannt in ''Fear the Walking Dead'' in der Episode "Kobalt". en:Chupacabra es:Chupacabra ru:Чупакабра pl:Chupacabra pt-br:Chupa Cabra ja:S2-5「無限の生命力」 Kategorie:Staffel 2